Amor se llama el juego
by Marinuqui
Summary: El juego puede consistir en dos personas haciéndose daño mutuamente. Sin embargo, también puede ser el luchar por esa persona y por esa felicidad tan ansiada. ¿Cómo se llama el juego? Este fic participa en el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Este fic participa en el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Pareja: Rose Weasley y OC**

**Género: Romance **

Los copos de nieve se cernían sobre su cabello, algo rojizo. Bueno, en realidad, no se sabía si era de verdad de esa tonalidad como el fuego, o como la del gato que merodeaba por la casa de sus padres cada vez que ella pasaba. No un gato cualquiera, claro, sino una de sus primas que había decidido introducirse en ese mundo. Su cabello, al menos, y eso estaba claro, era ondulado y a media melena. Que revoloteaba ante la fuerza del viento. Y así se veía hermosa y bella. Y es que lo era

Tenía una mezcla de sus padres. Una firme similitud con la que era su madre. Tanto en el físico como en el carácter. Sin embargo, ella poseía pequeños rasgos de su padre. Esas pequeñas pecas que le hacían adorable. Esos ojos azules claros que podían dejar a cualquiera sin habla. No le resultaría difícil teniendo en cuenta lo joven y dulce que era. Poseía esa parte de la que era su abuela por parte materna. Pero lo que más le hacía destacar era su firmeza. Su seriedad. Y hasta ella misma se sorprendía de estar allí, dirigiéndose a un partido de beisbol. Algo sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que odiaba los deportes

Sin embargo, necesitaba despejar la cabeza y aclarar las ideas. Aunque no solamente eso. También el simple hecho de asimilar su verdad. Su triste verdad. Y era que ella estaba sola. Completamente sola. Y triste, además. Suspiró con cierta fuerza, dejando escapar algo de dolor por ello. Llevaba la entrada en su bolsillo derecho. Ben resguardada

Hacía frío. Y hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a él. Dejó que el aliento se escapase de ella y se congelase en el aire, aunque no se ter minaba de materializar. Le agradaba todo aquello. Y deseaba que estuviese allí, junto a ella, el hombre al que siempre había amado. Pese a todo. Pese a las adversidades. Ese rubio de ojos grises que le había indicado y enseñado amar. Pero ahora, se habían hecho daño mutuamente

Aún rememoraba los gritos al fondo de la escena. Ella recriminándole demasiadas cosas. Él, indicándola que ya no era esa joven muchacha alegre a la que había conocido en su momento. ¿Pero cómo serlo? Le pedía demasiado. ¿Acaso no recordaba que ya no le tenía a él? Que había perdido a una de las personas que más quería en su vida. El rubio nunca llegó a comprenderla. Y el día en el que eso sucedió, todo ya se había roto. Ese vínculo de amor y de apoyo, convirtiéndose en esa desconfianza que les mataba. En ese juego que era peligroso, y que dependiendo de las cartas, podía ser bueno…O malo.

Y ella había saboreado lo malo. El dolor de que todo aquello se terminase. Cuando él le indicó que no sabía cómo ayudarla. Y ella le gritaba que ni siquiera lo había intentado. Que no merecía la pena que lo intentase dadas las circunstancias. Y por esa razón, escuchó aquellas palabras que hubiese deseado no escuchar nunca. "Deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo"

Eso fue lo peor de todo. Que él la abandonase en ese instante en el que le necesitaba. Le añoró. Y le añoraba aún. Porque no podía dejar de quererle pese a todo. Y le odiaba. Le odiaba a su vez por haberlo hecho. Por haberse ido cuando ella no podía caminar sola hacia el frente. Porque necesitaba una mano amiga. Porque Scorpius siempre había estado con ella. En todo momento

Aún recordaba cuando le conoció. En el tren, cuando pidió permiso para sentarse junto a ellos. Albus, su primo mediano, sonrió afable, haciéndole un hueco. Y ella se sonrojó, dejándole pasar. Dejándole adentrarse, sin pretenderlo, en su corazón. Y como le contestó impertinente. Como un día, hace tiempo atrás, lo hizo su madre a su respectiva madre.

Cómo él se preocupó por ella cuando se cayó de la escoba en su segundo año. Desde entonces, odió a ese estúpido deporte. Pero, a su vez, lo adoró por el simple hecho de que el joven Malfoy estaba a su lado, ayudándola a reponerse. Estando a su lado en esa herida física. ¿Quién le diría que no sería capaz de hacerlo cuando el daño era en el alma?

En su tercer curso, cuando fue Slytherin quien ganó el Quidditch…Pero ella se alegró por él, que era el buscador de la casa. Y el chico lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a ella y abrazarse a su cuerpo. Estrecharla hacia él y hacerla sentir especial. Porque Rose siempre había sido su mejor amiga

En el cuarto año, cuando se celebró el torneo de los tres magos. Y como la invitó al baile, acertando al considerarla una chica. Y no dudarlo. En cuanto lo supo, se acercó a ella, tímido, y se lo propuso. No pudo sentirse tan feliz como en ese preciso instante. Porque en esa época, ya era consciente de muchas cosas. Y, sobre todo, de lo que sentía hacia Scorpius Malfoy. Y no era amistad

Pero lo mejor para ella fue su séptimo curso. Cuando, un día, ella esperando en los jardines, el chico se acercó con un ramo de flores blancas. Bastante hermosas. Y él se veía radiante. Y ella no comprendía nada. Pero lo entendió cuando escuchó unas palabras surgir de los labios de él. "Te quiero, Rose Weasley"

Qué intensa era la satisfacción de escuchar esas dos palabras que significan tanto. Dos palabras, ocho letras. "Te quiero" Tan intensas y potentes que podían dejar a cualquiera sin habla. ¿Dónde quedaron en el momento de la verdad? Cuando le necesitaba a su lado. Y por eso, una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su pómulo

Dos años después, surgió la mayor catástrofe de su vida. Su hermano, Hugo, había fallecido tras un accidente. Y eso le había matado a ella. Le había dejado sin alma. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano pequeño? Ese joven de cabello rojizo, igual que el de su padre, de ojos miel y de mirada dulce e inocente. ¿Dónde estaba él? Ya no lo sabía. Pero sí que era consciente de lo mal que le había tratado su novio por ello. Su ex novio. Porque ya no había nada que le indicase que podía seguir al lado de un hombre que no era capaz de estar con ella. Ni de quererla lo suficiente como para ello. No tenía el valor de hacerle frente. Y solo era él quien podía haberla consolado. Y no lo consiguió

Se sentó en una de las estradas del campo. Todas las personas hacían lo mismo, situarse por la zona para observar el juego. Todo le abrumaba. Le gustaba aquel maravilloso lugar. Recibió entonces un mensaje de móvil. Sabía quien era. Perfectamente. Albus. Y no se sorprendió cuando divisó su nombre en la pantalla junto a una imagen de ellos dos juntos

Eran los mejores amigos. No solamente primos. No. Mucho más que todo aquello. Eran como hermanos. Eran la misma imagen de los que fueron sus respectivos padres. Un gran paralelismo entre las dos generaciones. Y ella tenía claro que si no fuese por ese moreno de ojos verdes, se habría caído en un abismo que le llegaría a derrotar, a reconcomer el alma. Porque perder a un hermano, sobre todo íntimo, no era fácil. Y menos si sentías que las personas te dejaban de lado. Por lo menos, una de las más importantes de tu vida

Se quedó en silencio. Las tramas de su familia eran bastante diversas. Sólo había una persona que era capaz de sentir lo mismo que ella. Su prima, Roxanne, por el simple hecho de que, pese a la diferencia de edad, se hallaba secretamente enamorada de su hermano. Era algo que le llamaba la atención de su familia, puesto que Albus estaba con Molly, otra de sus primas que recibió el nombre por su abuela por parte de padre.

Toda su familia tenía sus secretos. Sonrió con tan solo pensarlo. Aún escucha las preguntas de sus tíos sobre el paradero de su hija menor, Lily, que les mandaba una carta al mes para indicarles que se encontraba perfectamente bien. Ella quería convencerla de que les confesase la verdad. Que estaba enamorada de otra chica. Que incluso vivían juntas y tenían pensado casarse. Pero su prima menor no se veía capaz de ello. Y eso le apenaba. Pero a la vez se sentía bien de que su prima, casi hermana, se encontrase a gusto con quien quería. A quien amaba

Y eso, a la vez, le producía desagrado. Desagrado porque ella no era capaz de encontrar a la persona ideal para ella. Porque todo parecía un juego en su contra, Y ella no era capaz de tomar partido sobre ello.

A mitad del juego, decidió levantarse con el fin de marcharse de ese lugar. ¿Alguien sabe lo divertido que puede llegar a ser el sino de las personas? Porque el amor era un juego donde dos estúpidos juegan a hacerse daño. Pero el amor también es un juego de conocer, de luchar, de amar y ser amado. Y por esa misma razón, ella no puede ir en contra de su destino. Y como no tiene cuidado, tropieza y se cae hacía las estradas de adelante. De espaldas, siendo atrapada por una figura que la acoge entre sus brazos

Se abraza con fuerza, pidiendo y rogando a Dios que no la haga fallar. Que no le suceda nada. Y ahora, tiene miedo. Temor a que esa persona se enfade con ella. De que esa estupidez no le valiese un numerito en ese lugar. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con las pupilas doradas de un joven apuesto. Y él sonreía, divertido, y algo encandilado por la belleza de la muchacha. Y de su rubor, que le daba un encanto bastante llamativo

-Lo…Lo siento-Tartamudeó ella con vergüenza, levantándose de encima del chico-He tropezado y me he caído. Le aseguro que…

-No se preocupe, señorita-Él se situó a su altura, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro-No sucede nada…Además, no ha sido tan malo después de todo-Ella se encogió de hombros-Mi nombre es Dan

-Yo soy Rose-Se presentó ella, tendiéndole la mano. Él se la estrechó.

No hubo ninguna descarga eléctrica. Ni un deseo irrefrenable de los dos por conocerse. Nada de eso. Simplemente, una sensación agradable. Una que llevaba marcada la calma, la necesidad de seguir al lado del otro para que no sucediese nada por el estilo. Y sin poder evitarlo, los dos se ríen. Por la situación, que les resultaba demasiado cómica para pasarla por alto

-Soy una patosa-Declaró la chica de cabello rojizo

-Una patosa bastante encantadora-Piropeó él-¿Me dejaría invitarla a un helado?

-¿No tendría que ser al revés? He sido yo quien le he molestado-Indicó ella con suspicacia. Y eso a él le gustó, ladeando la cabeza. Sus ojos dorados brillaron

-No. Porque soy yo quien quiere que venga usted conmigo. ¿De qué le gusta el helado?

-Claramente…Nata con fresa…Me encanta la nata-Él sonrió misteriosamente

-Y a mí la fresa.

Los dos sonrieron de nuevo. A veces, el amor se presenta de la forma que una menos espera. Lo que no se imaginaba Rose era que, dentro de un año, se iría a vivir a casa de ese chico con el fin de empezar una nueva vida. Que le confesaría su verdad, y él la aceptaría de buen agrado porque estaba enamorado de ella. Que se casarían, y que pasarían por una crisis que estaría a punto de acabar en separación; para que, al final, volviesen juntos y tuviesen dos hijos preciosos, uno tan parecido a su padre como el otro tan parecido a su madre. Y que el juego era bastante conocido. Con un nombre bastante común y propio de la sociedad, tanto en la de los muggles como en las de los magos. Y esa sonrisa de ella sería la vida de él, igual que el brillo de las pupilas de él la vida de ella. Porque… "Amor" se llama el juego.


End file.
